Lost in a Mysterious World
by iwhine86
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are lost in a world similar to their own, but things have changed. And that's not in a good way... The two demons must find their way back to their own time, before it's too late. Rated PG-13 because of swearing and violence.


Hey, this was the first fic that I worked on, and now I'm currently working on 3 of em at once, so I'm kind of flipping back and forth.  
When I get stuck, I begin another one, or continue working on a different fic.  
So the story will unfortunately advance very slowly... of course, when I do write, I write for hours, so...  
Well, anyways, enjoy the story (well... what I have written so far) and please don't forget to review!  
I just added a couple of pages, so if you're just updating on the story, just scroll down to find the part that I left off at.  
Sorry I don't have separate chaps, I haven't been able to figure out where to cut the line and start a new chap... maybe after this part? lol  
Well, just read and enjoy, and then review! ^_^  
Disclaimer: I of course do not own YuYu Hakusho and it's characters. I do own (so far) the story I have written, Kogayo, and An'ya.  
Any resemblance of those characters I have made with any person, living, dead, or fictional, is purely coincidentual. And same goes for the story itself, too.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. A dark, cold night smothered in mist.   
Hiei walked through the forest, slowly looking around at the dimly lit trees that surrounded him.  
His footsteps made a crackling sound, as with each step he trod on dry leaves from the trees above.  
There was a noise from up ahead, a kind of whirring noise that grew steadily louder as he drew towards it.  
Another thing that he noticed was that the forest became less and less dark the closer he got to the whir.  
*whir, whir* The whirring sound became louder and louder. Soon he could no longer hear his own footsteps.  
The whirring became so loud that he had to hold his ears.  
"What the hell is that sound?" he asked himself.  
The whirring became louder and louder, and suddenly, he began to hear whispers.  
The whispers were soft, yet discernable even amongst the noise.  
"Funny, how can I hear whispering when this whirring sound drowns out any other sound I might hear?"  
They seemed to be calling to him, ever beckoning...  
Despite his misgivings, Hiei drew closer. He found the source of the whir.  
It was a small rocky cave, near the heart of the forest, and it was surrounded by an ever glowing orange light.  
And the whispers were unceasing, constantly beckoning him to come into the cave.  
Hiei drew nearer and nearer. The whir was extremely loud, yet he still managed to keep going.  
And the whispers...the whispers ever calling, calling him to come into the cave.  
He slowly walked to the mouth of the cave. He peeked inside.  
The noise was deafening inside the cave, and sounded like it was coming from the very center.  
It was a small round ball, smothered in radiant orange light.   
Situated in the middle of the cave, it was the source of the mysterious orange light that had engulfed the cave and lit up the forest.  
It seemed strange how much light could emit from such a tiny object.  
And the ball looked as if it were surging with electricity, pulsating with lightning.  
And still the whispers called him closer...  
Hiei drew nearer and nearer, in fact, his movements were no longer in his control.  
Whispers...  
He walked up to the lightning-filled ball, reached down and...  
ZAP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, Hiei!!!" Kurama's voice rang through the air.  
"Now where did he run off to?" he asked himself. "HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIII"   
There was no answer. The forest was deadly silent, as if waiting for something to happen.  
He tried again, "HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
Still no answer came to him through the trees.  
He trekked on, deeper and deeper into the forest.  
There were no sounds, no birds singing, no crickets chirping, not even the bullfrog that gives its mating call at night.  
There was no sound, except for the faint whir that sounded from deep in the forest.  
"Hiei? Is that you making such a disturbance?" he asked softly, as he headed in the direction of the sound.  
He walked and walked deeper into the forest, and the sound grew less and less faint.  
The trees became more illuminated the deeper he went.  
Kurama had ceased to call Hiei's name. It seemed unnecessary, and furthermore he seemed to be drawn to the whir.  
Hiei was driven out of his mind, and he concentrated on the whirring noise, drawing ever closer to the awesome sound.  
And thats when he heard it. The whispers calling his name, beckoning him to come.  
The noise became so loud he could not hear his own thoughts.  
He was pulled in as the whispers pierced the night sky.  
They were calling him, ever calling...  
It was then that he saw the small cave engulfed in orange light.  
Kurama did not want to enter the cave, but still the whispers beckoned him nearer.  
As he drew closer to the cave, he could feel its power pulsating through his veins, through his very soul.  
He looked inside, and lo and behold, there was the very same orange ball that Hiei had seen.  
The whispers continued to call, endlessly calling for him.  
"Come touch the light, Kurama," they seemed to be saying. "Don't be afraid, just touch it..."  
He bent down and touched the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had the sensation of falling. He was falling, endlessly falling down into a dark abyss.  
He was covered in pitch darkness, and he could neither see nor feel anything.  
He could only hear... could only hear the whispers.  
And the whispering grew and grew untill it was whispering no more.   
The whispers had become laughter, bubbling evil laughter that tormented him from all sides.  
"Why did you touch the light, Hiei?" they seemed to say. "Why, when you knew it was dangerous? Why, why, why?"  
The laughing never ceased, and never faltered.   
"Is this hell?" he thought to himself. But, of course, there was no answer for him.  
No answer came from his own mind, and none came from the laughter that surrounded him.  
Suddenly, after what seemed like hours of endlessly falling, everything was silent, and the dark became light.  
The falling sensation slowly receded, and Hiei could see the end of the "tunnel".  
He landed with a THUMP on the ground, and looked up at the place he had come from, but the black hole had closed up.  
Standing up, he slowly had a look around at his surroundings.  
Hiei was in a forest. It appeared as though he were in the exact same forest that he had been walking through earlier that night.  
But he was sensing something... something different.   
He was not exactly sure what had happened to him but he meant to find out.  
Since Hiei assumed that this was the same forest, he traveled back the way he had come, back home.  
The forest was silent as he trudged on, he could not even hear his footsteps.  
There were no fallen leaves, no grass growing on the ground. Everything was just covered in dirt.  
"Hello?" Hiei asked. He was not speaking to anyone, but merely making a noise to assure himself that he had not lost his hearing.  
And still he trudged on. Fog began to lower and circle around the trees, creating a heavy mist.  
He quickened his pace. He realized that he had better get home soon, before something happened.  
And still, though he was running, he made no sound.  
Finally, as the trees began to thin, Hiei saw a light up ahead.   
As he raced towards it, he sensed that something was wrong.  
Where was the well beaten path that he had worn throught the years of coming here?  
Where was the familiar smell of roses that lay at the edge of the forest?  
Why is he sensing something ominous on the other side of the trees?  
At last, he came to the edge of the forest.  
The roses were gone, as was the path he had layed, and a dark cloud loomed over the night sky.  
Thunder boomed, and he looked up. As he looked up, he felt the soft droplets of rain splashing down his face.  
He let the rain wash his face and continued on towards the village where he stayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama no longer heard the whispers that had called for him.  
Now all he could hear was laughter. Laughter scorned him for being so foolish.  
Had he actually believed that he could touch the glowing orange ball without some adverse affect befalling him?  
But there was no time for that now. He had to think of the immediate danger he was possibly in.  
He had been falling for some time now, falling down through the dark tunnel with shrieks of laughter bubbling up on all sides.  
His thoughts drifted back to Hiei. He had come to this forest nearly every night for the past three years for a reason Kurama did not know.  
And, unbeknownst to Hiei, Kurama had watched him leave and return every time.  
He had never followed him or tried to stop him until tonight.  
Tonight Kurama had sensed something evil lurking in the forest, and had gone to warn him.  
And now, he was falling through a black hole.  
The laughter died away and he fell out of the "tunnel", landing hard on the ground.  
He stood up and rubbed his sore bottom as he glanced around.  
Kurama was in the very same forest in which he had seen the cave, yet something was wrong.  
Everything was so... different.  
He began to walk the way he had come when he was following Hiei.  
Rain began to fall, and splattered the muddy ground with its tiny droplets.  
The rain grew heavier as Kurama continued to walk.  
Soon it was pouring, and he was completely soaked, but he still continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hiei began to approach his village, he stopped.  
"Something is not right here," he said to himself. "I sense an evil presence..."  
His voice echoed through the trees as it continued to rain.  
Hiei braced himself for what he knew would be a terrible sight and began to walk again.  
When he reached the village- or where the village was supposed to be- he halted and just stared wide eyed.  
Where there once was a beautiful village where so many people had settled down to live a quiet life away from the city, there was absolutely nothing now.  
It was as if the village had never existed!  
He slowly walked around, searching with his Jagan eye for some clue as to what had happened.  
He came to the place on the ground where his home had rested, and touched it.  
There was absolutely no trace of building here or anywhere, for that matter.  
He sat down crosslegged, and pondered in the rain that flowed like rivers down his cheeks.  
"How could this have happened? If the village had been plundered, there would be burning buildings everywhere." he whispered.  
"This makes no sense. Everything looks like there have never been any life here ever."  
Hiei continued to sit and think quietly for a moment or two, and then jumped up quickly.  
"Why have you come here, demon child?" a voice echoed from the trees.  
"Don't you know that this place is dangerous for a demon as young as you?"  
Hiei looked around. "Who said that?" he asked.  
"Ohh... I see you obviously don't know who I am... have you not heard of the myth of the Kogayo?" the voice replied.  
"What myth? I have heard no such thing. What have you done with my village?"  
"Village?" the voice laughed. It was an eerie laugh that sounded like a mixture of cackling and a child screaming.  
The voice continued laughing.  
"What have you done with my village?" Hiei demanded.  
Abruptly, the voice stopped laughing. "Fool," it said. "There has never been any village here."  
"No one has ever dared to build withing the territory of the Great Kogayo!" Laughter erupted from the trees.  
"You... LIAR!" Hiei lashed out with his sword and ran after the trees from which the voice sounded.  
"Well, if you wish to fight, then so be it. I haven't had this sort of entertainment in years."  
A black figure stepped out of the trees. As he slowly came into the moonlight, his features became more visible.  
Kogayo was a lean creature with wavy black hair that ran down its back and wore a long black cloak that hung to his ankles.  
he looked almost human, except for his claws, teeth, and tail.  
His long silver claws gleamed in the moonlight, and his huge vampire teeth dripped with saliva.  
The tail was the most prominent feature of them all.  
Long and black, it looked almost like a cat's tail, except for the swordlike quality it possessed.  
About twelve feet long, his tail was longer than Kurama's rose whip.  
Kogayo stepped forwards, twitching his tail.  
"Little child, I give you two choices: Fight and die painfully or give up now and I will make your death quick and painless."  
Hiei shook his head and grinned.  
"You don't scare me," he replied. "I will fight you."  
Kogayo laughed again.  
"Perfect," he said as he swished his tail. "Entertainment before dinner!"  
"This is going to be easy," Hiei thought to himself as he drew his sword.  
He ran straight at Kogayo and was expecting a direct hit, but before he could even slash with his sword, he vanished.  
Dumfounded, Hiei halted and looked around frantically.  
Out of nowhere, Kogayo reappeared behind Hiei and lashed out with his tail.  
Hiei made and attemt to dodge, but with no avail.  
Kogayo's tail made a whiplike motion and struck him to the ground.  
Before Hiei could even get up, Kogayo spun around, his tail swinging behind him, and sliced a few trees down with it.  
Hiei jumped up and, staying low to the ground to avoid the swinging tail, raced towards Kogayo.  
The trees shattered where Hiei had been just a few seconds earlier.  
He didn't look back, for he knew if he averted his eyes for even a second, Kogayo would slice him to pieces.  
Hiei slashed at his feet with his sword, but Kogayo saw it coming and jumped.   
He stopped spinning, looked directly at Hiei, and disappeared.  
Hiei looked around in astonishment.  
"Where did he go?" he asked himself.  
Laughter surrounded him- that same evil laughter that Kogayo posessed.  
"I am Kogayo," Kogayo's voice seemed to come from every direction.  
"I can of course blend in with the shadows of night. No one can see me when I choose to vanish."  
More laughter erupted from the air.  
Hiei merely smiled and took off his headband, revealing his Jagan Eye, which had begun to glow red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a figure ran swiftly through the forest.  
She sprinted, weaving expertly through the trees as she ran.  
And not too far behind her, a pack of wolves pursued, saliva dripping from their gaping jaws.  
Faster and faster she ran, and yet the wolves drew closer and closer to her.  
As she ran, a twig scratched her face, leaving a thin red line across her cheek.  
She continued to run, the wolves snapping their jowls and growling ferociously.  
The girl ran until she could run no further.  
She stopped, turned to face her pursuers, and backed up against a tree.  
Maliciously, the wolves slowly inched towards her as they snarled.  
"NO!" she cried as she pulled a knife from her pocket.  
As she assumed a fighting stance, one of the wolves poised itself, ready to leap.  
It lunged at her, jaws wide and ready to bite, and she lashed out with the knife.  
The wolf stopped dead in midair and dropped quickly to the ground.  
The girl looked surprisedly at the dead wolf and then at the knife.  
Her eyes widened as she saw that it was glowing with a silver fire.  
The other wolves looked at their dead comrade, and back up at the girl.  
They growled fiercly and all attacked at once.  
She screamed and lashed out once again with the knife... as she did she felt a surge of energy rush up her right arm.  
Every single wolf stopped in midair and fell dead onto the ground.  
The girl looked in wonder at the knife she held in her hand.  
It now glowed brighter than before, with a bright silver flame that encompassed her whole arm.  
She thought back to the day her father gave her this knife.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
It had been a bright and sunny day, and the grass blew in the wind as they walked side by side.  
She was only seven at the time, still a young girl, and her father looked at her and spoke those dreaded words:  
"You know, An'ya I am growing old..."  
"Oh, no, Papa! You aren't that old!" she had retorted.  
"Yes, my dear, I am," her father replied.  
She said nothing at this as her father stroked her silver hair.  
"Your mother would be so proud of you. Her little girl is growing up to be so beautiful," he said as he looked at her adoringly.  
She smiled. She had always loved hearing about her mother.  
"I have something I want to give you," announced An'ya's father.  
"Ooo!" she squealed. "What is it, Papa?"  
He unwrapped a leather cloth and held out a knife.  
She gingerly picked it up and examined it carefully.  
The knife had a silver dragon on its handle and a snakelike carving up its blade.  
"This is a very special knife, An'ya," he told her.  
"It was passed down by my father to me, and his father to him. Since you are my only child, I must pass it to you.  
Take good care of it, and don't ever lose it. You will find out just how special it is when you're older."  
An'ya could only stare at the beautiful knife.  
"It's so... pretty..." she said in admiration.  
He smiled. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" he agreed.  
They began to walk back home.  
"Papa?" she asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you..." she said.  
He kissed her hair.  
"Your welcome, sweet child, your welcome."  
  
He had died only a month later.  
He had been murdered by a cold shadow of the night, sliced in his sleep.  
  
--- ---  
  
And now, as she looked at the knife, she wondered if he knew that he was going to die.  
Did he know that his time was up? Is that the reason he gave it to me? She wondered.  
But she scarcely had any time to wonder about anything, as she heard footsteps approach.  
An'ya quickly sheathed her knife and hid herself in a bush as the footsteps drew nearer.  
A man with long red hair stepped into view. It was Kurama.  
He continued to walk, and An'ya slipped behind him.  
"Huh," he stopped and turned around quickly.   
He saw a girl of about 17 with short, chin lengthed silver hair.  
Despite her somewhat rugged look, with the leather shorts and tight black leather shirt that she wore, she was quite beautiful.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Why do you ask?" she replied. "I think it is I that should be asking the questions."  
Kurama bowed his head and showed a hint of a smile. "Very well. I am Kurama, and my business is my own."  
She eyed him warily. "Ok," she finally replied. "I am An'ya. And that is all you need to know right now."  
He began to walk again.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
He did not look back. He simply replied, "Home. Or what I hope is home."  
An'ya said nothing. She followed him silently, as they drew closer to the village.  
Kurama stopped.  
"What is it? Why did you stop?" An'ya asked.  
Kurama said nothing, he only silenced her with a finger on his lips.  
That's when she heard it. The faint crash of trees as they were swiftly cut down sounded clearly through the forest.  
Her knife began to radiate, warming her leg where she held the sheath, but she said nothing.  
Kurama suddenly began to run. Silently yet swiftly he ran.  
He gave no motion for her to follow, but she did anyway.  
As they drew nearer, they heard the sounds of fighting taking place outside the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kogayo was shocked.  
"So... you have the Jagan Eye?" he said and grinned in the darkness that enveloped him. "I guess you're not quite the child I thought you were."  
He lashed out with his tail, and Hiei quickly dodged it.  
Hiei could slightly see him with his Jagan. He could see well enough to dodge.  
Hiei decided to try speed to win this battle. He sprinted in a curvy motion towards Kogayo, and slashed downwards with his sword.  
Kogayo shifted sideways just in time to avoid being sliced in half, and countered with a whiplash across Hiei's face with his tail.  
Hiei jumped back as a red trickle of blood dripped from his cheek.  
Again he tried with his speed attack.  
This time he wove into the forest, jumping from tree to tree, and then making circles around Kogayo to confuse him before finally appearing behind him with a downwards swing of his sword.  
But just before he could receive that fatal blow, Kogayo disappeared, and Hiei's sword was driven into the ground.  
He felt a sharp pain in his back, and fell forwards.  
Kogayo turned him around, and sat on his chest, pinning him down.  
"Hmmm... let's make this interesting, shall we?" he said. "I think I'll play with you a bit before I eat you."  
Hiei made no reply, and attempted to shove Kogayo off of his chest.  
But Kogayo shifted his hold on Hiei and pinned him down more tightly.  
He brought his hand up, brandishing his silver claws.  
"I wonder how much you'll scream when I use these..." he said as he waved his claws in Hiei's face.  
He pointed a single finger and slowly raked it across Hiei's cheek, leaving a red trail of blood behind it.  
But Hiei was silent.  
Kogayo dug deeper with his claw and scratched downwards, exposing Hiei's cheekbone.  
And still, Hiei said nothing.  
Kogayo frowned. "You're boring! You haven't even flinched yet," he growled.  
"I know. I think I'll attack that stupid eye of yours. That'll bring out the life in you!"  
He extracted his silver claw from Hiei's face and directed it at the Jagan Eye, but before he could slash at it, there was a noise from the trees behind him.  
Kogayo turned his head in time to see a two figures step out of the trees.  
Kurama and An'ya ran towards Kogayo, and suddenly stopped when they saw Hiei pinned under him.  
"Kurama," Hiei shouted as best he could. "He is very powerful, be careful."  
Kurama took out his rose whip, and prepared himself.  
Kogayo sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait for my dinner..." he said. "But I guess that just means I have more entertainment coming!"  
"You better watch what you say," Kurama growled.  
"Oops! Oh, my... by all means don't take that to offense!" replied Kogayo sarcastically. "I only meant that I get to kill you off before I enjoy my meal!"  
He laughed, and his laugh made An'ya shudder.  
She took out her knife, which now glowed brightly with the silver flame that enveloped it, and looked him in the eye.  
"You... BASTARD!" she screamed at him as she ran straight for him.  
He quickly jumped up, and easily dodged her attack, with a swift sidestep to the right.  
She turned around to face him again, her eyes filled with hate.  
This was the first time that Kurama had noticed her eyes.  
The pupils were white, and a silver iris encompassed them, and now they were filled with a bitter hate for the one she fought.  
An'ya held her knife in front of her, poised and ready to fight.  
"Why don't you try fighting honestly for once, instead of just running away?" she jeered.  
Kogayo laughed.  
"So you want to fight, huh?" he said, and grinned. "Then a fight you will get!"  
He swirled his tail around him, and ran at An'ya.  
As he swung at her with it, she sliced downwards with her knife, cutting the tip off.  
Kogayo pulled his tail in and held the cut tip up to his face.  
"M-my beautiful tail!" he cried.  
An'ya laughed. "Ha, you deserved that for what you did to my father, and to thousands of other people," she said.  
He spit at her.  
"You filthy human! How dare you!" he shouted.  
Hiei slowly got up and ran to Kurama.  
"I'm glad you're ok," Kurama told him.  
"Heh..." he grunted and a spurt of blood flowed down his cheek.  
Kurama noticed it, and wiped it off.  
"You're bleeding," he said.  
"I noticed. Now let's just get out of here as soon as possible," Hiei replied, and more blood trickled down his cheek. "This guy is very powerful."  
"No," Kurama said forcefully.  
"What? Why?" Hiei asked.  
"Because... we have to help the girl."  
"THAT girl? Why?"   
"If she comes to trouble with him, you and I must help her, ok?"  
Hiei was upset. All he wanted was to leave this dreaded place and go back home, and now he had to stay longer because of some girl that he didn't even know.  
"Fine," he finally grunted.  
Kurama smiled slightly and continued watching Kogayo and An'ya.  
An'ya screamed angrily. She already had deep gashes on her arms and legs that bled freely.  
"I will not give up," she said strongly. "I must avenge my father's death."  
She screamed again and began to glow.  
She glowed with that same silver light that had encompassed her arm earlier, and her knife spouted silver glow upwards.  
Blood stopped flowing from her wounds.  
The glow elongated and took the shape of a silver wolf, which then decended downwards and landed directly in front of An'ya.  
She looked at it in surprise.  
"Wh-what's this?" she gasped.  
Hiei and Kurama watched in shock, but Kogayo merely laughed.  
"You think that a little wolf illusion can hurt me?" he asked.  
"I don't think, I know," she said, although she had no idea what the silver light would do.  
Kogayo slashed his tail at it. "You see, nothing but a little li-" he said, but was cut off when the silver wolf jumped through his tail and bit his hand.  
Pain shot through his body, and the silver light creeped upwards from the wolf light to the hand, and into the wound it had inflicted.  
The wolf disappeared into Kogayo's arm.  
He screamed in agony.  
"GET IT OFF ME!!! PLEEEEASE GET IT OFF ME!!!!!" he shouted.  
An'ya just stared at her hand, and the knife it held, as the silver light slowly faded.  
She looked back up at Kogayo, who was screaming like a banshee.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed, and ran off into the forest screaming in pain.  
She made a move to follow him, and finish him off, but Kurama put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  
"Leave him," he said. "He will bother you no more."  
"But, he killed my father, he must DIE!" she shouted and started to pull away.  
Kurama pulled her back.  
"An'ya, the demon is in great pain, possibly almost as much as when Hiei had his Jagan Eye put in."  
Hiei nodded.  
"But... he won't die, will he?" she asked reluctantly.  
"No... probably not, but he is not meant to die now," he said wisely. "If he was meant to die, the silver thing would have killed him on the spot."  
She bowed her head.  
"I... I just don't think it's right."  
He bent over and looked into her eyes.  
"Trust me," he said. "It is meant to be."  
She slowly nodded her head.  
"Besides," commented Hiei. "Maybe you'll meet him again, and kill him. For now, just be content to strengthen your skills."  
An'ya looked up.  
"S-strengthen my... skills?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he replied. "If you meet him again, you should be stronger than you are now. Learn to use your new found skill."  
"Yeah... I guess so..."  
"Hiei is right, An'ya," said Kurama.  
"Okay... I guess you both are right..." she replied, and looked down.  
"In the meantime," Kurama said. "Hiei, what did you see when you went into the forest earlier?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.  
"When you first entered the forest, before all this happened," Kurama replied.  
"Nothing unusual, just that when I went deeper, I heard this whirring noise."  
"A whirring noise, eh? I heard the same thing."  
"Kurama, why did you follow me?" asked Hiei.  
"I followed you because I sensed something wrong in the forest, and I tried to warn you. Unfortunately, you were already too far ahead of me, and now... well, we're here."  
An'ya piped up.  
"Y-you two aren't from here?" she asked.  
"No," they both replied in unison.  
"We went through this strange tunnel, and came out here," Kurama told her. "It looks similar to were we came from, but things are somehow different."  
"For once, I am completely clueless as to what's going on," said Hiei.  
"Same here..." replied Kurama.  
"Well, maybe we could travel together, and, you know, help each other out," offered An'ya.  
Kurama pondered on this. 'If we let her stay with us, she could help us out...' he thought. 'however, she is young and inexperienced. She doesn't even know what power that knife holds!'  
Meanwhile, Hiei was thinking, 'NO NO NO NO NO!'  
"Hiei,-" Kurama began to say.  
"NO!" Hiei shouted, and then covered his mouth quickly.  
Kurama looked at him sternly.  
"Hiei, we could use her help," he said.  
"But, she is too inexperienced!" Hiei shouted. "She doesn't know what the hell she's doing!"   
"Hiei, listen to me," Kurama replied forcefully. "If we teach her how to properly use that weapon of hers, she can become very powerful. And then, she can help!"  
Hiei bowed his head.  
"Fine..." he reluctantly agreed.  
Kurama smiled.  
"Good," he said, and turned to An'ya. "You can travel with us if you like."  
"Thank you so much!" she replied. "I promise I won't let you down."  
"Let's hope not," Kurama said. "Now, it's late, let's get some rest, and continue on in the morning."  
Hiei hopped into a tree, and helped Kurama and An'ya up.  
That night they all slept in the branches.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic... or what I have written so far...  
Eventually, I'll get around to dividing it into chapters, but for now, it's just a big blob of story.  
I'm sorry if the story is a little unclear. I'm still working on it, and that's where the reviews come in. ^_^  
If you don't understand something, ask in the review, and don't forget, I'm not afraid of criticism, so don't NOT say something just because you don't wanna hurt my feelings.  
This time, I was able to finish at a good stopping point, and I'll just start working again when I get another idea.  
Thanks to the person who reviewed... (well, it was only one person so far, I mean, I've only had this story published for about a day!)  
Thanks for reading, and please, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
